


Warbound

by missMHO



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds, Planet Hulk - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planet Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight ends in victory and the bittersweet feeling of it settles uncomfortably in his chest. They leave the arena shoulder to shoulder deafened by the roar of screams that fill the Killiseum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warbound

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a verse known from “Planet Hulk” comics. It doesn’t contain any major spoilers to the original story.  
>   
> If you’re not a comic reader and still want to read this oneshot, all you need to know is that in this world Steve and Bucky were both part of supersoldier program. The time when the fic is set in - it’s after some nondescript war and they are both kind of gladiators in a place called Killisuem and they have to fight for the glory of god Doom. They hate it and just want peace for themselves and their dinosaur Devil. [Here’s how they look like in this verse](http://66.media.tumblr.com/f80f789e16a883e5fefb383f6d4783dd/tumblr_nt150dAt1e1r63vm6o1_500.jpg).  
>   
> I hope you’ll enjoy this! I wrote it during a really long car drive while "under influence" of my motion sickness XD Also a big thank you for [ofermod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod) for taking a look at this and helping with increasing the overall quality :>

The fight ends in victory and the bittersweet feeling of it settles uncomfortably in his chest. They leave the arena shoulder to shoulder deafened by the roar of screams that fill the Killiseum. Bucky lets his face fall the moment they are out of sight of the public. He sees Steve's triumphant mien disappear as well and Bucky forces a tired smile just for him.

"We _live_ yet another day."

Steve nods in agreement as he puts his hand on Devil's leg, patting it in comfort.

"You did good," he says to the dinosaur and Devil growls quietly. Bucky smiles but now the expression is sincere and filled with affection. Steve catches him at it and he returns it this time.

ж

They are given access to the washrooms as a reward for today’s victory and Bucky is more grateful for it than any other amenity they could be given. This way they will be able to at least wash their wounds, it's more than they can usually do about them. They may be both supersoldiers but some of the injuries still require attention.

They are rushed inside and the doors are locked behind them. They are given half an hour to use the washroom before they are collected and escorted to their cell again. Bucky approaches Steve’s tired form and they start to remove each other's armor with delicate movements of their bloody hands. They stay silent and it's a welcome state after the overwhelming noise of the arena. They are soon naked and Bucky winces at the sight of the fresh wounds on Steve's body. There are so many scars already there and after tonight new will join… Bucky would do anything for those to be the last ones.

Bucky takes a wet cloth and starts washing the wounds carefully. The worst one is on Steve's left side and he starts with it. He replays the fight in his mind - if Steve hadn’t jumped aside in time, this one could have been lethal--

Steve's hand touches his cheek and Bucky was too caught up with his thoughts to notice the movement so it almost startles him. "I'm okay, Buck," he says. "We're okay."

Bucky grunts in response, still busy with the wound. Steve's hand moves to his chin and lifts his head so that their eyes meet.

"We live," Steve says firmly and leans in to leave a brief kiss on Bucky's lips. Bucky closes his eyes and sighs and something in his chest unwinds a bit.

"Yes, Stevie. We do."

They continue to tend to their wounds in silence and then wash each other and all too soon the clack of opening lock announces the guards. They gather their armor hastily and when they are back in their spartan dwelling, they abandon all their garments on the ground by the door. Devil is already asleep and they go to their straw bedding on the other end of the cell and lie down together.

Steve lies on his back with his warbound on top of him and even though Bucky was the one to wash the wounds, he inspects Steve's body once again. He carefully omits the fresh wounds and kisses the old scars, his hands tenderly travelling along hardened muscles and ruined skin. Steve relaxes under his touch and allows for the moment to last. Despite the tiredness, Bucky starts to feel Steve's cock gradually hardening and affection starts to evolve into desire. Bucky smiles. It's so rare for them now to allow for such acts. Usually they fall asleep next to each other soon after retiring to their quarters.

"Bucky--" Steve moans quietly when Bucky's flesh hand wraps around his erection and begins to stroke him, slowly at first. Steve slips his hand into Bucky's hair and uses it to draw him closer for a heated kiss. Bucky reciprocates with enthusiasm, licking his way inside his warbound’s mouth and Steve hums lowly in appreciation. But Bucky does not allow for the kiss to last too long though, he withdraws without warning and in one fluent movement moves down to close his mouth around Steve’s cock.

It's been ages since he's done this but _fuck_ , he missed feeling Steve's hard dick on his tongue. He moans around it and Steve's hips uncontrollably push forward. Bucky almost comes himself from the feeling. He puts Steve's hands in his hair and it's all the assent the blond needs. He starts thrusting into Bucky's mouth and _oh_ , Bucky would give _a lot_ for Steve to be able to fuck him in other ways. But spit is not enough and they don't have anything else in this damned place… Steve's pace quickens and Bucky feels tears falling from his eyes from exertion but _this_ kind of strain feels so good he almost doesn't want Steve to come. Steve stifles the loud moan that wants to escape his throat when he climaxes and his hands clench tightly in Bucky's hair. Bucky swallows and licks Steve clean as he slowly withdraws from around the softening cock.

Bucky breaths heavily, leaning his head on Steve's thigh. His own cock is heavy with arousal and almost painful now but for a moment drinking in Steve’s bliss is enough. He moves back up and leaves a trail of kisses along the scar on Steve’s cheek and then finally pecks the other man’s lips. Steve smiles, his eyes half-lidded, and Bucky’s heart aches from seeing his warbound so relaxed in this hell of a place. Steve kisses him again and turns them around so that Bucky is the one on his back now. His hands cup Bucky’s face as he deepens the kiss but then one of them moves lower and lower until it’s curled around Bucky’s cock. Steve swallows his whimper when he starts stroking Bucky’s painful erection. Then their mouth part and Steve’s lips move further down, seeking that place on Bucky’s neck that makes him squirm. Bucky puts his hand in his mouth to stifle the desperate sounds escaping his throat when Steve finds that spot and puts all of his attention there. It’s not long before Bucky comes, clenching his teeth around the flesh hand in his mouth. Steve strokes him through it until it becomes too much. When Bucky opens his eyes it’s to Steve licking the seed out of his stomach.

“ _Fuck,_ Steve.”

His warbound just smiles at him in response and Bucky can’t help but grin as well. It’s been ages since he felt this good.

They rearrange themselves lazily, so Steve is the one on his back again and Bucky is half lying on him with his head on the other man’s chest. He listens to Steve’s heartbeat as he falls asleep.

They live. For now.  

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I really recommend reading “Planet Hulk” if you haven't yet, stucky there is glorious.  
> PS2: I'm on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if anyone wants to fangirl over marvel gladiators.


End file.
